Teaser oneshot
by Alumina
Summary: Lance would occasionally question if Kalos would eventually turn into a region like the others he'd been to, where humans and Pokemon didn't always get along. Lately the region's Pokemon had been uneasy, as if they sensed something bad was about to happen. I do not own Pokemon.


**It took me maybe less than a week to write this. I got the base idea after playing through the first few hours of Pokemon X, and then I got really far in Pokemon Y, which also helped.**

**GrantedShipping is mentioned, and there is an extreme one-sided OC x Canon pairing.**

**Kimiko Heroux helped with some of the descriptions I was having problems with, pointed a few things out that I should fix, and helped especially with one detail.**

**This is based late mid-game, maybe between the seventh and eighth Gym Leaders. (I don't know when in manga time because only a few chapters have been released so far.)**

Lance watched the busy city life going on as he sat outside of a café, sipping his drink and listening to the thoughts of the Kalosian Pokemon. In the short amount of time he'd been there he had found the undeveloped land to be, surprisingly, untouched by humans, unlike the other regions he'd visited. Next to him on the table sat a small Noibat. It ate its ice cream with its tiny hands, constantly trilling. It was an example of the many Pokemon in Kalos that had a shocking attachment to their Trainer. He'd occasionally question if Kalos would eventually turn into a region like the others he'd been to, where Pokemon and human didn't always get along. It would be unfortunate if that happened here…. It was so peaceful…

"LANCE~!"

Lance sighed, his few moments of peace over as the girl ran over. He looked up. "Scarlet, did you really dye your hair _again_?"

The fifteen-year-old girl giggled and spun around, showing off her now dark brown hair with paler highlights. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Sure." He signaled to let a waitress know he was finished there.

The waitress came up, setting a small box on the table. "Thank you for choosing Café Amie." She took his payment and went back inside.

Scarlet watched her and looked back at Lance. "Did you see the way she was looking at you?"

"No." Lance opened the box, finding four PokePuffs, and gave one of the pastries to Noibat. The Pokemon took one bite and flopped backwards, sighing happily. "And I don't care."

Scarlet folded her arms. "Well… than I don't care when guys notice me."

Lance gave her a "yeah, right" look as he stood up, putting the box into his bag. "It isn't a competition, Scarlet. There's already someone I like."

"Still…" She petted Noibat's head. "Can we go to the museum? It's really nice there…. And we might find something cute in the gift shop for Yellow."

Lance shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Noibat climbed up onto his shoulder.

"We can take the Gogoat Shuttle. You can be taken anywhere for really cheap."

Lance walked ahead. "Not when we can just walk there."

"Gogoat are so much fun…. And they're faster than walking." She frowned. "If I can spend too much on dying my hair in all the pretty colors, than I can pay for two Shuttle tickets." She nodded.

"You're going to regardless if I'd use it or not, aren't you?"

She smiled widely. "Yup."

Lance sighed. "Just this once."

Scarlet walked ahead and turned around so she could talk while walking backwards. "At least it isn't like Rapidash and I can crash."

"Need I remind you about the sleeping Rhyhorn?"

Noibat giggled.

Scarlet turned around, taking interest in the lampposts until they came to the next Shuttle stop. She put in the information in the kiosk and paid for the tickets. "The Gogoat we're getting are named Billy and Fred. We just need to wait a little bit for them to get here." She sent out her Eevee, allowing the Pokemon to wander around. Eevee came running back as two Gogoat wearing red scarves and saddlebags approached. A young Skiddo walked along with them, wearing a red bandana. It began to wonder off until one of the Gogoat grunted, calling it back.

Scarlet petted the smaller Pokemon. "It must be one of the trainee Skiddo." She walked over to one of the Gogoat –Billy- and got on. "You can hold on and steer by holding the horns."

Lance copied her, though with a much lighter grip. Eevee looked up at them and hopped on Skiddo's back, standing on its hind legs and with its front paws on Skiddo's head. The Pokemon began walking back down the street.

Scarlet smiled at Lance. "See? This is faster."

"You just wanted to do this."

"I… well… You like spending your time with Pokemon." She watched the storefront windows as they passed. "How come you don't have a HoloCaster?"

"I don't need one."

"Wouldn't you want to talk to your friends?"

Lance looked at her. "What time is it in Johto right now?"

Scarlet looked up at the sky, calculating. Eventually she gave up. "I've got no idea."

"About three in the morning."

"Oh." Her HoloCaster beeped. She looked at who was calling and quickly shoved it back into her bag. "Don't know who that was! Nope!" She laughed loudly. Eevee stared up at her, its ears flopped in embarrassment. It sighed.

The goat-like Pokemon stopped near the museum to let the Trainers off. They left afterwards. Skiddo hesitated for a moment, ignoring the Gogoats' bleats for it to come. It eventually ran after them, stopped, looked back, and then went on.

Eevee pawed Scarlet's leg, asking to be picked up. Scarlet complied. "As long as the Pokemon are small and don't cause trouble they're allowed inside." She went on ahead. Lance followed, for an instant he felt as if someone was watching him.

Scarlet waved him over to a group of people being led by a guide.

The guide led everyone upstairs, describing what each picture was about on the way. The next picture they came to caused Lance to freeze; faint memories that he tried to bury long ago began to resurface.

On one side was of a dainty, fairy-like Pokemon that held in its small hands a flower, and on the other was some kind of advanced, twisted creature that resembled a blood-red Dragonite with black eyes; its wide skeletal wings looked as if they could be used to shield it from any attack. Not that it would ever have to use them because of the armor that was neither natural nor man-made that covered its body, and its disturbingly long claws….

"It's believed this was the final battle of the great war of Kalos three thousand years ago. The King's younger brother got jealous over the relationship of the King and his Pokemon. The younger brother used what we now know as Mega Evolution with his partner. Unlike the King, the brother's bond with his Dragonite was so poor it caused it to turn into a corrupted version. No Pokemon was able to stop it until the King's Pokemon sacrificed itself in battle against it to save the King. It's unknown whether or not the Dragonite survived the battle. Some researchers today call it 'Reverse Evolution' because of how different it is from Mega Evolution. Some believe this could have been the cause of the brother's death."

Scarlet stared at the painting, amazed. She turned to Lance, finding he was gone.

* * *

Lance stood in the gift shop, looking around. He didn't look at Scarlet when she approached him. "I already know that story. Dragonite was forced to Mega Evolve."

"They didn't say that…"

"I met a Pokemon that knows the story." _It was only a half-lie… _"I can communicate with them, remember?"

"Yeah…" Scarlet picked up a small golden box covered in beautiful intricate designs of various Legendary Pokemon. She opened it. Soft notes of music floated out. "Do you think Yellow would like this?"

Lance stared at the small object. The melody sounded so familiar… He smiled and nodded.

Scarlet picked out a keychain. "This looks like the Key Stones you use with Mega Evolution…."

Lance turned to her, noting how happy her voice sounded. "You do know that's just a keychain, right?"

Scarlet nodded, smiling at the object. She paid for both items as they left.

"Which hotel do you want to stay at?" She looked in the direction of the city's largest hotel.

"Not the expensive one." Noibat tugged his shirt, squeaking. Lance gave it a nod and the Pokemon flew away. "Noibat wants to decide."

Eevee turned its head to one side and looked up at Scarlet as if asking "how come you don't let me do that?"

Scarlet went on ahead. "There's something I want to check on South Boulevard. We don't have to take the Shuttle if you don't want to…" As she led the way she wouldn't stop talking about random subjects.

A large crowd of young girls stood in front of the television station, all staring up at the screen, screaming with joy at the ad for a movie that featured a young actor.

Scarlet sighed. "I don't see what's so special about him. He's been in only one movie." She shook her head. "Fangirls."

When the ad ended the crowd left. Lance went on ahead and turned when he realized that Scarlet wasn't following him. Scarlet stared up at the screen, smiling. Lance looked up.

It was an interview of Professor Sycamore. A small Torchic sat on his shoulder, playing with his hair.

"Is it true that some Pokemon are said to 'Mega Evolve'?" The reporter asked.

"It's a temporary evolution, but yes. Through the use of a Mega Stone and a strong bond with the Trainer and their Pokemon, some Pokemon, such as when this Torchic evolves into a Blaziken, will become even stronger." He caught the small Pokemon when it fell off his shoulder and set it on his lap.

Lance walked up to Scarlet. "We don't have to worry about this." Scarlet didn't hear him.

"Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region studies Pokemon evolution and has said when a Pokemon evolves it releases a type of energy. Is this also true for Mega Evolution?"

"Especially. The more powerful the Pokemon, and the stronger bond between it and its Trainer, the higher amount of energy."

Lance frowned. "He shouldn't be announcing that. It's only going to cause him to become a target for organizations like Team Flare that are looking for sources of energy. He's going to get himself kidnapped…"

"_What was that?"_ Scarlet glared at him.

"Just thinking out loud…"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him and looked back up at the screen, smiling again. "He's just so knowledgeable, and not just about Pokemon! He knows how to style his outfit _just_ right too!"

Lance stared at her. "…Okay…."

Scarlet looked past him. "Team Flare grunt." She ran off in that direction. "Come back here!"

Lance followed her, although she was out of sight quickly. Eevee ran up to him, panting. _"Vee!" _It ran off again, slow enough for him to follow. It led him to a red café in a side alley. _Great. _

A Houndoom and Croagunk stood in the middle of the room, two Team Flare grunts stood behind them. Scarlet slowly backed away, smiling as Lance ran in. "There's a bit of a problem…"

Lance sent out his Fraxure. "Let me handle it."

She frowned. "I have Pokemon, so I can battle too!" She sent out her Furfrou.

"Fraxure use Dragon Claw!"

"Furfrou, use Return!"

Fraxure ran at Houndoom, evading the other Pokemon's attempts to bite it, attacking when it could. Furfrou's attempt didn't go as smoothly. Croagunk hit it a few times with Brick Break, knocking it out. Scarlet recalled it and sent out her Delcatty.

"Iron Tail!" Delcatty yawned and curled up on the floor, falling asleep.

Fraxure backed away from Houndoom, waiting for the next command.

"Brick Break." Lance turned to Scarlet. "Rapidash is too big to fight here. And Eevee…"

Scarlet recalled Delcatty. "Eevee is smaller and faster than Furfrou." She looked at her Pokemon. "Quick Attack!" The small Pokemon sped forward and screeched to a halt when Croagunk made itself look bigger, loaming over it. Eevee fled back to its Trainer. Croagunk laughed. Fraxure came up from behind and hit it on the head, knocking it out. Lance turned to leave. "It's over."

"Not quite." They sent out an Azumarill and a Golbat. One of the members smirked. "What are you going to do now, Lance? Fraxure can't fly and it can't even hurt Azumarill without getting close enough to attack. You lose."

Lance was about to recall Fraxure when he noticed Scarlet's smile. Something in her demeanor was drastically different from before. She got out another Pokeball. "Goomy!"

The small Pokemon appeared next to Fraxure. "Use Thunderbolt!"

Azumarill frantically ran around, trying to dodge the electric attacks. Golbat flew at Goomy with Steel Wing.

"Jump!"

The small Pokemon jumped just as Golbat was about to attack it. Fraxure attacked the bat with Dragon Claw, getting only one hit. Goomy landed on Golbat's back, laughing maniacally as the Pokemon flew around, trying to get it off.

"Azumarill, Ice Beam!" Azumarill looked back and sighed. It waited until Golbat held still and used the attack. Goomy lightly zapped Golbat, stunning it and hopped off as it got frozen by Ice Beam. Goomy looked up at the Team Flare members and growled. They backed away, recalling their Pokemon. They looked at each other and fled.

Scarlet looked around the now-trashed café, recalling Goomy. "Attacking cafes. Today's bad guys are getting really desperate." She walked up to the counter. "I'll have a caramel latte, extra caramel and cream, and a mocha with as much chocolate as you can pump into it."

The cashier glanced around warily. "Uh…. Sure." He got the order together. "You don't have to pay for it. You saved the café…" He laughed nervously.

Scarlet thanked him and began to leave, giving the mocha to Lance as she walked outside.

"Scarlet…" Lance stared down at the coffee. "…Why?"

"They got good coffee." She looked up as Noibat came back.

The small Pokemon squeaked happily and flew off ahead, leading them to a hotel. Scarlet looked up at it. "This place is nice…" She walked inside. Lance followed her, feeling uneasy. As soon as he got inside he saw someone he knew too well standing at the counter. He quickly knelt down, hidden from view by a couch. Scarlet stared at him questioningly and knelt down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I dropped something…." He glanced up at Noibat, who nodded, signaling it was safe. Lance exhaled slowly and stood up.

Two girls walked past, giggling.

"Did you hear Lysandre moved here from the Kanto region? He's originally from Blackthorn City, but…"

The other girl nodded. "I guess he wanted to return to where his ancestry is."

Lance frowned. _That fact was stalking him that day…._

Scarlet turned her head to one side. "Lance?"

"I'm from the Kanto region. The rest of my family lives in Blackthorn City, so it just surprised me that—" he hesitated. "To hear someone from there would move here. Especially someone from that—" He stopped himself from speaking further.

Scarlet stared at him for a moment. "You've been acting weird today." She walked up to the counter.

"I'd like to get two rooms for the night."

"One." Lance said. "After what happened today you shouldn't be left alone."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine." She turned to the receptionist. "One room with two beds."

* * *

Scarlet had fallen asleep hours before, her Eevee and Furfrou were curled up next to her. The hotel room had a perfect view of the city below, particularly of a certain red café in one of the small side alleys. Lance watched as several people wearing red suits rushed in, ushered by an all-too-familiar figure that few outside of the organization knew as the leader of Team Flare. That all-too-familiar figure began going back inside the café when he suddenly looked in Lance's direction, almost as if he knew who watched him. He went back inside, closing the door.

Lance peeked around the window frame, saw it was safe, and closed the curtain. He went back to bed, careful not to disturb Noibat, who slept on its back on the pillow next to his.

Lance lied awake for some time, unable to fall asleep. He felt around on the bedside table, found the small music box, and opened it, listening to the soothing melody. He fell asleep with one thought on his mind. _I'm coming after you father._

**Let me know what you think and, as it says in the summary, this is a teaser.**


End file.
